The Contractor will produce a batch of about three thousand (3,000) hard gelatin capsule of IPdR (NSC 726188) at the 600 mg strength under cGMP condition according to the previous study (Task Order No. 11-905). After conducting QC release test, the capsules will be filled into suitable size HDPE container containing thirty (30) capsules along with suitable size desiccant package, pharmaceutical coil, seal with induction seal, label the bottles, and send the finished product to the Clinical Repository of NCI and Shelf life Contractor of NCI.